


Make Me Stay

by alliwannadojae



Category: Day6
Genre: F/F, Skz Sungjin is my fav ship, brian is ruining my bias list, i can’t help writing this, i’ll add other tag later, new to day6 but love them to death, of course they’re here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliwannadojae/pseuds/alliwannadojae
Summary: 22 Years old Kim Michan back to Korea after finishing with her studies in Japan with a dream to open her own restaurant in her mother’s country. But instead to be surprised with an announcement from her grandfather about a her marriage that she herself didn’t even know.





	1. Chapter 1

A smile craving on her face as she saw her family excitedly waving at her when they saw her. She excitedly running to them and hugged her mother. 

“Welcome back Honey.” Her mother said and kissed both of her cheeks . 

“Thank you Mama, I miss you guys so much.” She pulled her father into the hug and they laughed. 

“Let’s back home now shall we? Your grandpa is waiting for his beloved granddaughter to come home.” She lighten up more at the mentioned of her grandfather.

“Let’s go Let’s go ! I miss grandpa.” The parents just smile at their daughter and walk out of the airport to head home. 

Kim Michan is a 22 years old graduated from University in Japan. She finished her study there for 4 years nd now finally back to korea. She take a culinary course and hope to open her own restaurant here in Korea. If you look at her, she doesn’t even looks like a 22 years old but instead a high school girl with her height and petite body. But that’s what makes her cute and lovely.

Arrived home, she saw her grandpa already waiting for her in front of the house. 

“Grandpa !” She runned a little to hug her beloved grandpa. The old man with the white hair smile genuinely at her and kiss her forehead lovingly.

“How are you grandpa? Did you miss me?” She asked and the old man nodded.

“I’m just getting old young lady and of course i miss my granddaughter so much.” He laughed. 

“Grandpa, don’t say you’re getting old. You’re just getting handsome.” He laughed at her words. She is good with words indeed.

“You’re still a naughty girl even when you’re already at the age to get married.” She pouted at that. 

“No, i’m still you grandpa and i didn’t even have a boyfriend yet to get married.” She said with her little pout, her parents just looking at her and laughed before walked inside with her luggage.

“You don’t have one ? What a good girl, i’ll help you find someone. Now let’s get inside, your mama have cooked your favourite meals.” She nodded and they walked inside together with a smile.

Done with Lunch, Michan go upstairs to her room and lay on her bed. A smile didn’t leave her face since morning. 

“It’s good to finally be home.” She said and she heard a footstep before a creaky sound of a door of a room beside her and she know her little brother is back. She waked almost instantly.

She peeked at the door that he left ajar and saw him still in his school uniform playing with his phone.

“Not even a single hello for me, Kim Seungmin?” The said boy looked towards his door and smile brightly at her. 

“Noona, i forgot you’re home.” She glare at him playfully and walked to his bed and sit beside him. 

“How you doing ?” She ruffled his hair making him whined. 

“Glad i’m just back from school or else i need to do my hair back. I’m good noona , what about you ?” She laughed and lay down on the bed. 

“Really good, i’m done with university finally.” Seungmin saw her closing her eyes and he throw his pillow at her.

“What was that for ?” She jumped didn’t expect the flying pillow on her face.

“Don’t sleep on my bed.” He said with a straight face and she laughed at him.

“I’m your sister, Kim Seungmin. I don’t know how you’re going to share your bed with- ohh wait ! Is there any continuation about your crush that you told me before ? What’s his name ?” She sit up while thinking hard about the name.

“It’s Hyunjin.” He said with a little blush on his face.

“Right , Hwang Hyunjin. Oh my god Seungmin the satan is blushing , this is new. What did he do to you hah?” She pinched his cheek and he avoided it but of course he can’t.

“Stop calling me satan. He didn’t do anything to me, it just ..........” Seungmin stopped and looked at his sister that looked so excited for his story.

“He- he’s my boyfriend now.” She let out a squealed and hugged her brother. 

“Oh my god ! Kim Seungmin, how could you get a boyfriend before me. But i’m happy for you. Does Mama , Appa and Grandpa know about this ?” She released her hugged to look at him.

“They do.” Seungmin said looking down. Michan hold his hand tightly.

“At first, Grandpa can’t accept that i’m gay but when he told me that he wanted Hyunjin to come for a dinner, he told me that he’s shocked that Hyunjin come for real eventhough when he knows grandpa don’t like him. But i’m lucky that he is such a sweetheart and grandpa accept him with a smile. Sometimes grandpa asked me where’s Hyunjin when he’s not here for a few days.” Michan smile at that.

“I’m glad Min. Can’t wait to meet my brother in-law. Will he come today ?” Seungmin smiled.

“He will come for dinner tonight . Mama told me to invited him since you’re back. You will meet him soon.” Michan nodded.

“Okay then, i’m gonna take a little nap . This Jetlag is killing me, See you bro. Miss you.” She ruffled his hair again and wake from the bed.

“Go have a rest. Miss you too.” He said and Michan walk out , closing the door. Laying down on her bed with a smile and a good nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Michan wake when it was almost dinner time. She let out a little yawn and proceed to bathroom to take a bath. 

“Noona , you’re awake ?” She heard Seungmin knocking her door when she’s just done showering. 

“Yea Min, just done showering. Will be down soon.” She answered and get a little ‘alright’ from her little brother and she heard a footstep leaving her room. 

10 minutes later she go downstairs and straight to the kitchen to help her mother. Seungmin is there too. Despite being a boy, Seungmin is very fond with the kitchen just like her. They like to cook and doing the kitchen works but Seungmin is more fond with the cleaning stuff and of course soon when she have her own restaurant, Seungmin is so going to be the manager but if obly he want to since Michan want her brother to do what he wanted first. 

“Have a good nap darling ?” Her mother asked when she saw her daughter.

“Yes mama, i could sleep till tomorrow morning.” They laughed. Her mother is done with her cooking and Michan just help with the serving.

“Is Hyunjin gonna come, Min ?” Their mother asked and Seungmin looked at her and nodded before taking his phone to check any text from his boyfriend.

Just about time, Someone ring the doorbell and Michan notice the smile on Seungmin face and she smile at that.

“Finally going to me my brother in-law.” She said to her mother and the middle aged woman laughed.

“I swear he’s a sweetheart, even your grandpa is very fond of him and i like the way he take care of our Seungmin.” Her mother said before Seungmin walked into the kitchen alone. 

z

“Where’s him?” She asked and Seungmin motioned his mouth towards the living room.

“Talking with Grandpa and Appa.” Seungmin said and take the plates to the dining table. 

“He always talk to your Grandpa first everytime he’s here.” Michan glad hearing that, if someone get the likes of his Grandfather means you’re already a family and she’s happy for Seungmin that the boy didn’t have a hard time for liking a boy. 

Thet walked to the dining table and she saw her grandfather, Appa, and a very fine young man already sitting there. Seungmin sit beside him and she notice the way Hyunjin looked at her Brother. Its so affectionate and full of love and care. 

She take her sit in front of her mother and smile when Hyunjin looked at her. “Hi Noona i’m Hwang Hyunjin , Seungmin’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you.” He wake and bow to greet her. 

“Hy Hyunjin, Nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you from Seungmin when he’s having a crush on you.” Hyunjin smile and she swear she could see a little blush on him. 

“Noona ! Don’t tell him that.” Seungmin whined a little at her.

“Oh my , did i just exposed you Min? Opsss sorry.” She tease him and get a little pout from her little brother and the older there just laugh at them. Michan really like to teased Seungmin and they’re really close to each other. They eat and talk with a laugh and a lot of teasing for each other.

“So Chan, What’s your plan for now ?” Her grandfather asked when they’re eating a dessert.

“I’m going to my friend’s restaurant tomorrow. He said i could learn and gain more experience before opening my own restaurant.” The old man nodded

“So when are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend Noona ?” Seungmin tease her back and she giving him a death glare.

“I’ll kill you Kim Seungmin.” She said causing the others to laugh.

“Please don’t noona, i’m not ready to lose him.” Hyunjin said and Seungmin stick his tounge at her.

“You’re lucky Hyunjin is here Seungmin.” She said and they laugh at her defeat with that question.

“It’s okay Chan, you’re going to have one soon.” Her father said and the elder is nodding. 

“I hope so.” She said, going back to teased Seungmin and his boyfriend didn’t notice the smile on her grandfather and parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my first time writing here . so pardoj all my mistakes and i seriously don’t know how to tag . anyway enjoy .

**Author's Note:**

> Drop your comment down below ❤️


End file.
